Danball Senki W (game)
is the second installment of the Danball Senki series of games, a sequel to the game Danball Senki (PSP). It was released for Playstation Portable and PS VITA at October 18th, 2012. Gameplay *''See Danball Senki Gameplay'' *''List of Danball Senki W Game Walkthrough'' *''List of Passwords and DLC'' Plot The year 2051, one year after the final battle against the Innovators. Peace has returned thanks to the world's newest hobby, the Little Battle Experience (LBX for short). Ban Yamano, is now a popular LBX Champion across the globe amongst the LBX battle population. But the peace doesn't last long as a new terrorist organization called the Detector threatens the world by brainjacking LBXs. With his LBX Odin destroyed and Ami and Kazuya mysteriously abducted, Ban gets a new LBX, Elysion and joins up with the karate-girl, Ran Hanasaki and the arcade-otaku, Hiro Oozora to fight against this new threat. Following the battle towards N-City, they meet up with Jessica Kaios, Jin Kaidou and a fully recuperated Yuuya Haibara. As the battle against the Detector continues, a new hidden evil comes to light after discovering the true nature of the Detector's terrorist acts. And what hidden potential lies within the newcomer, Hiro. Characters *'Main:' Ban Yamano, Hiro Oozora, Ran Hanasaki, Jessica Kaios, Jin Kaidou, Yuuya Haibara, Ami Kawamura, Kazuya Aoshima *'Rivals:' Hanzou Gouda, Daiki Sendou, Asuka Kojou, Kirito Kazama *'Support:' Takuya Uzaki, Cobra, Otacross, Owen Kaios, Eiji Yagami, Shouko Mano, Masashi Hosoi, Heita Yakabe, Mongoose, Junichirou Yamano *'Enemies:' Detector, Omega Dain, Alferdo Gardyne, Dr. Mummy, Mizel New Features *LBX Customization is upgraded to switch between different "Color" frames, while all LBX custom sets are stacked seperately from the main party's LBX set. *New game-exclusive LBXs: Saurus, Orion, Robin H *Online Battle has expanded between 6 players, you can form a team of up to 3 players. *The first game to online battle between PSP and PS VITA. *All characters' abilities are now customizable in the new Skill System. *By importing saved data between the previous games (Danball Senki and Danball Senki BOOST), you can obtain these special LBXs with changeable colors (Achilles from Danball Senki and Epsilon from Danball Senki BOOST). *For those who manage to order the game early, a special password is given for a Senshiman color-framed Perseus, along with two mascot figures of Ikaros Zero and Ikaros Force. Differences from the anime # Odin chases Achilles Deed in its jet mode before being destroyed with attack function, Black Storm. Unlike the anime, it still uses the standard guttural and deeper voice, not the one with high-pitch. # During the hijacking on Tiny Orbit plane during the first trip to NICS, Ban, Hiro and Ran confronted their targets together rather than individually. # The introduction of Riding Saucers had Ban and Jin do the demonstration and reconnaissance in Shang Pao. The whole team at that time went to Dragon Tower and on their way, the stairs leading to the roof collapsed. Ran manages to leap over the gap and went ahead from the rest of the team. # Ban, Jin and Yuuya confront Kirito together in Omega Dain, with the player selecting either one of the trio to battle him. # The game had Hiro uses Perseus to switch off the overheating computers by attacking the levers. M.Gojou did not speak until he bids farewell to Hiro. # Most of the scenes are different from the anime, some events are omitted too since they are considered fillers and non-canon. There are no events regarding Wild Badge robber gangs, Angra Texas, training with Otacross and BC Extras. Though, BC extras is available as an optional Side quest with the players and requires no cosplay. The reward includes Master King as an ally. # Achilles Deed only takes out two LBXs instead of four when assisting Hiro and Ban in defeating the second Sea Serpent LBX. # During Artemis, Elysion and Perseus break over from punching against each other rather than using simultaneous Attack Functions. Vampire Cat is absent throughout the final stage, with Ban or Hiro , defeating the other competitors and either one were the last one standing. Afterwards, Elysion or Perseus was defeated by Vampire Cat's Attack Function, Devil Soul, thus Asuka was declared the champion. (Note: the scene depends on who the player choose to play as in the final stage, either as Ban or Hiro. The same goes as when both their teams confront against each other in E-Block final match) # Ban and Ran did not fought against Killer Droid Wyvern for the first time in Brinton Clock Tower with Jin but rather with Hiro. Perseus and Minerva got defeated and only Elysion activate its special mode, Knight Mode to counter against the LBX killer. # The assault LBXs from Omega Dain cornered Ban and friends near the laboratory and Killer Droid Wyven crashed in from the glass roof. # When confronting Asuka as a slave player, the diorama used is different. In addition, Kazuya was acting like himself with his personality intact and joined Ban and Hiro to fight Asuka instead of being a puppet that finishes off her on his own. # The weather was rainy and stormy during the raid on Future Hope tanker. # Hiro reunited with his mother with all of his friends present rather than just with Cobra, Yuuya and Jin. Specifically, with Ban, Ran, Jin and Yuuya on the game screen. # Jack Gelato was not wearing his Fire Sweets helmet when confronting the intruders. # Gardyne took Claudia Lenneton and Owen Kaios hostage but did not detonate the satellite management centre to kill the hostages. Instead, he destroyed the control panels with a gun before being confronted and forced to retreat by Kirito, who uses Deqoo Oz to retaliate. # The LBXs raiding the Mass Driver includes the ones capable of flight like XF-05. The nine protagonists intercepts the enemies together. # Ikaros Zero, Ikaros Force and Minerva Kai were launched while Duck Shuttle is avoiding the attacks from Paradise rather than when Duck Shuttle reaches the closest range possible. The three LBXs flew around the body of the satellite as they avoid the incoming lasers. # Bishop attempts to stop Hiro, Ban and Asuka from reaching the elevator in Paradise. # Jessica, Yuuya and Asuka battles Killer Droid Minotaur instead of the Wyvern version. # Gardyne only got electrocuted to numbness and was not tied when Dr Mummy reveal herself to be Mami. # Adam and Even summoned Killer Droid Pegasus on their own volition. After Ban and Hiro merge victorious, Junichirou and Haruka were protected by their respective son when Mami aiming her gun at them. # Mami tried to commit suicide with a gun rather than a bomb. Haruka stopped Adam and Eve together with Junichirou rather than alone. # Vectors raid as their own army, live on television while Ban and the rest are witnessing the news at NICS headquarters. # Ban, Hiro and Ran saved Mizel from the rampaging LBXs without knowing he was the mastermind. # Mizel revealed his true form rather early, which is shown when he first declare his Perfect World together with the debut of Mizel Trouzer. # Everyone went to get AX-000 blueprints, saving Tiny Orbit from Vector and get Stanfiel Ingot together rather than splitting into more teams. # After obtaining Achilles D9 and Odin Mk-2, Vectors launched an assault at Akihabara, Jin's mansion and Tyrant Press specifically for the players to take control of the situation while the anime had them attacked various places in the city, including Tiny Orbit. # Ban and Hiro had a practice by battling against each other, one at a time to learn about the Attack Function: Double Ray Wing. # Killer Droid Hydra was present in their attempts to get AX-000 data and Jin and Yuuya's battle in Mizel Trouzer rather than Killer Droid Pegasus. # Like in the anime, the control pod system in Duck Shuttle was rendered unusable during the final battle against Mizel but none of Ban's friends were trapped. Instead, all of them went outside before the player (playing as Hiro) ask Professor Yamano (if not mistaken) if they want to go battle against Mizel. # Ban, Hiro and Ran confronts Mizel but during the battle, Mizel O Legion defeat (if players choose the default LBXs like in the anime scene) Odin Mk-2 and Minerva Kai, making them break over before taking Ban and Ran as hostages using cables. Hiro's ability to forseen the future is seen active, as he seen his LBX, Achilles D9 break over from being hit with Stinger Missiles and Hiro had his LBX avoided it when Mizel O Legion launches the attack function for real. Afterwards, Hiro battles and won against Mizel O Legion alone. # Ban, Hiro and Ran were saved from Mizel Trouzer's explosion by the players from the whole world too rather than just by Jin and the others. Trivia Cosmic_Hero_Perseus_S.jpg|Perseus (Senshiman framed) icaros_mascots.jpg|Ikaros Zero and Ikaros Force Mascot Figures Dbw psvita-boxart.png|PS VITA Boxart W main box art.jpg Video Previews TVCM's External Links *Danball Senki W Official game website (Japan) Category:Merchandise